La lumière au bout de l'obscurité
by Leyla KTK
Summary: DomeWata Une journée qui semble être des plus tranquille et agréable, se voit transformer en tout autre en un instant... C'est la suite de Les voir ensemble .


**Titre:** La lumière au bout de l'obscurité

**Auteur :**Leyla KTK

**Catégorie :**Romance

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Dômé/Wata

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Clamp. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va s'en dire pour ce petit OS.

**Béta lectrice:**Ayaka, merci pour ta patience et surtout pour la correction.

**Résumé :** Une journée qui semble être des plus tranquille et agréable, se voit transformer en tout autre en un instant.

**Note 1 :** C'est une pseudo suite de "Les voir ensemble". Pourquoi dis-je ça ? Tout simplement parce que c'est ce que je ressens…

**Note 2 :** Après, la lecture du tome 10 (merci Para-San pour la correction, je me suis un peu trompé :p) en anglais, je me suis que **CETTE** scène sera bien pour débuter ma suite. Je ne spoile que légèrement, c'est-à-dire juste ce qui arrive à Watanuki. Je ne suis pas allée plus loin ni plus près lol…

**Note 3:** Cet OS se situe quelques semaines après leur mise en couple si j'ose dire. Je ne raconte pas ce qui a pu se passer entre temps, je vous laisse imaginer tous ça.

**

* * *

La lumière au bout de l'obscurité

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

_Parfois, il suffit d'un instant, d'une seule seconde pour que le monde qui nous entoure se__voit__totalement changé et marqué. On perçoit ce qui est important seulement au moment de le perdre, ou quand c'est trop tard…_

_La ce sont deux personnes qui ont vu leur vie quelque peu basculée alors qu'elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées…_

_Des mots qui semblaient difficiles à prononcer il y a un temps, se voient enfin relevé tout aussi simplement suite à la crainte de perdre ce qui nous est le plus précieux._

_Voilà comment débute notre petite histoire…_

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°o SKo°oSKo°o**_

« Il te réclame depuis un moment… »

Dôméki était assis à même le sol, sa tenue d'entraînement toujours sur le dos. Cependant, celle-ci n'avait plus les mêmes teintes. Le blanc de son Keikogi (1) avait pris une couleur plus vive et dangereuse. Le sang de son petit ami avait couvert la blancheur et la neutralité de son uniforme. Il se tenait dos au mur, toujours à la même position. La tête baissée, un genou relevé et une main posée sur celui-ci.

Il donnait une image de quelqu'un qui avait passé le pire moment de sa vie.

Quand Yûko le rejoint, le brun n'avait pas bougé.

« Dôméki… »

« … »

« Il faut que tu ailles le voir. »

Dôméki releva enfin la tête et fixa un moment la propriétaire du lieu.

« Je… je ne peux pas… »

Yûko observa le jeune homme. Le jour où il a eu besoin d'entrer dans sa boutique, il fallait que ce soit dans des circonstances pareilles. Lui que d'habitude donnait une image forte et sur de soi. Il semblait en cet instant, l'être le plus vulnérable au monde

« Je vois… »

Le silence commença à prendre place peu à peu. Chacun sembla être dans son propre univers. Après un moment où les seuls bruits étaient ceux d'une faible voix venant de l'une des chambres du lieu. Le brun parlait.

« Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, c'est l'image de son corps ensanglanté et recouvert de blessures qui se dresse dans ma tête. Je le tenais dans mes bras avec force. Je le voyais de plus en plus pâle et froid. Ces gémissements étaient faibles, mais rien que le fait de les entendre à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression de me perdre dans un profond sentiment d'impuissance et de peur… Il était là, mais paradoxalement très éloigné de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'engouffrait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité profonde que mon cœur avait engendrée…

Tout en parlant, Dôméki fixait ses mains tremblantes.

« J'ai cru l'avoir perdu… sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il représentait pour moi. »

« Une raison de plus pour aller le voir, il a tout aussi besoin de te voir, que toi de te rassurer sur son état. Va le voir. »

« … »

Yûko l'observa encore un petit moment, puis détourna le regard de du jeune homme et se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Avant de disparaître totalement, elle ajouta avec douceur quelques dernières paroles.

« Prend rapidement une douche, et puis change-toi. Profite de ce petit moment de solitude pour décompresser un peu avant d'aller le voir. Tu trouveras des vêtements de rechange à ta sortie. »

Dôméki la regarda disparaître au coin du couloir avant de fermer les yeux pour s'obliger à enfin bouger. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir, et se décida à se lever. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober malgré lui, prenant appui sur le mur, il entama son avancé vers la salle de bain. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste mécanique, puis entra sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière lui.

S'avançant au centre de la pièce, il resta un long moment, en fixant le sol avec un regard perdu et vide. Sans savoir pourquoi, il orienta son regard vers le miroir qui était à sa gauche. L'image, que celui-ci lui renvoya, lui glaça le sang. Avec tout ce liquide rouge sur le corps, il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne étrangère se tenait au milieu de cette salle de bain. Ce n'était pas lui… Il ne pouvait rester ainsi avec tout ce sang. Il devait vite enlever tout cela et revenir l'homme qu'il était. L'homme que Kimihiro connaissait.

Avec des gestes rageurs, il se décida à enlever son uniforme avec une certaine impatience. Laissant ses vêtements jonchant sur le sol il s'avança vers la cabine de douche et pénétra dans cet espace clos. Ouvrant le jet d'eau chaude et se plaça pour le recevoir directement sur le visage. Il resta un moment dans cette position, essayant de penser à autre chose que les moments qui s'étaient déroulés plutôt dans la journée.

Cependant, ses efforts furent vains… Baissant la tête, il posa ses mains sur le mur dans un même mouvement. Tout en fixant l'eau, il laissa son esprit revivre ces moments douloureux.

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°o**_

_**Début du flash-back**_

Quelques heures plus tôt

Assis sous un arbre, les deux amis terminèrent leur déjeuner dans un silence paisible. Le ciel était légèrement nuageux, mais la chaleur de l'été était toujours là, rien d'étonnant pour un fin de mois d'août. L'ombre sous laquelle Dôméki et Watanuki s'étaient installés était des plus agréables.

« Tu passes au temple, ce soir ? » demanda Dôméki tout en brisant le silence.

« Je pense oui, Yûko-san m'a donné mon après-midi. » ajouta Watanuki avec un sourire.

« Ah oui ! »

Un sourire gourmand naquit sur les lèvres de l'archer.

« Quoi ? »

« Humm, rien. »

Tout en déclarant cette phrase Dôméki s'approcha de son petit-ami et _d'un_geste habile, il l'allongea et vint se mettre au-dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Moi ? »

« Non le Pape… »

« Je veux juste donner un baiser, à ce jeune homme qui se trouve à ma merci. »

« M… mais, on peut nous voir crétin. Arrête ça ! »

Ne prêtant pas attention à la demande de son ami, Dôméki poursuivit sa progression pour capturer enfin ses lèvres qu'il souhaitait savourer depuis le début du déjeuner. Le baiser fut léger, comme des caresses d'une brise d'été. Juste lèvres contre lèvres, ce seul contact éveilla chez eux une chaleur douce, mais toute aussi le baiser se transforma en autre chose. La douceur fit place à la passion. Le baiser devint plus profond et intense. Leurs langues se rejouèrent bien vite pour un ballet des plus sensuels. En cet instant Ils étaient seulsau monde. Avec comme seul accompagnement, leurs gémissements respectifs. Une main se fraya un chemin sous la veste de l'uniforme de Watanuki pour une caresse des plus agréable et électrisante.

Se rendant compte de la direction que prenant leur baiser, Watanuki reprit ses lèvres après un ultime baiser.

« Les cours reprennent bientôt… »

« … »

Dôméki continua de déposer des baisers au creux du coudu son brun.

« Shizuka… Nhn… Tu as ton club… »

« Pas envie… J'ai mieux à faire. »

« Baka ! Tu as les compétions début novembre, tu ne peux pas te permettre de négliger ton entraînement si tu veux atteindre les nationaux. »

Délaissant sa proie, Dôméki fixa Watanuki avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« J'espère que tu sauras te faire pardonner. »

« De quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si pervers… »

« À qui la faute… »

« Hein ! »

« Tu as un-… »

La sonnerie de reprise de cours retentit et coupa court par la même occasion à la petite discussion.

Tout en se levant et profitant par la même occasion de rassembler leur panier-repas, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas certain vers leur direction respective. Arrivant sur le chemin de leur séparation, Dôméki prit la main du médium et la serra légèrement.

« Tu viens ce soir, hein ?! »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais qu'une certaine personne serait morte de faim sans moi. » Répondit Watanuki avec un sourire.

« Oui, elle sera pire que morte de faim je pense… »

« Allez va à ton entraînement, crétin. »

« Oui, oui… »

S'éloignant légèrement, il revint tout aussi vite…aussi vite pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de Watanuki.

« J'ai failli oublier l'essentiel. »

« Grrrrr. » Répliqua le médium tout en donnant un coup sur la tête de son aimé.

« J'adore te voir en colère, tu es encore plus désirable… »

« VA À TON ENTRAINEMENT IDIOT ! »

Avec une fausse colère et un sourire sur les lèvres, Watanuki se dirigea vers le bâtiment dans lequel il devait suivre ses cours de l'après-midi.

« Humm… »

Un sourire fleuritsur le visage de Dôméki, mais celui-ci était d'une toute autre nuance…

D'un pas léger, il se dirigea vers le dojo d'entraînement. Le temps de se changer, de mettre sa tenue et prendre son matériel, qu'il était déjà dans la salle des tirs.

Voyant qu'il n'était le premier pour une fois, il profita pour saluer ses sempais et kohais.

« Ah ! Dôméki-kun, tu pourras rester un peu plus tard ce soir ? » Questionna son capitaine.

« Je…Hai, Kazuya-sempai. »

« J'aimerais que tu montres le tir Enteki (2) pour les nouveaux arrivants.» Ajouta celui-ci.

« D'accord, mais c'est un tir à 60 mètres ! Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? »

« Certes, mais je veux qu'ils observent ta technique. Bon tout le monde reprend ce qu'il avait à faire. »

À son entrée dans le Kyudojo (3), l'atmosphère du lieu changea. La concentration, le calme, le silence s'installèrent tout aussi simplement. Se mettant en position de tir, Dôméki ferma les yeux et se vida l'esprit par la même occasion. Se positionnant de profile, il brandit son Yumi (4) avec grâce et dextérité. Plaçant sa première flèche dans son axe de départ, avec un geste empreint d'une grande concentration, il la laissa filer comme le vent entre les feuillages d'un cerisier.

Son but était tout sauf de viser sa cible, car c'est le rudement principal du Kyudo (5).

Se remettant en position pour le second tir, quand soudain le cordage de son Yumi se rompit dans un bruit sourd. Il sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir de toute part. Il recula d'un pas, gardant toujours la même attitude qu'à son entrée. Il fit un mouvement vers ses sempais, s'inclinant dans un salut tout en s'excusant, puis sortit en silence.

À sa sortie du du Kyudojo, il entama sa course vers la source de son angoisse. Il s'efforça de garder son calme, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment B, dans lequel son petit ami devait suivre ses cours de l'après-midi.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit…

Poussé par une force invisible, Il fut projeté dans le vide par la fenêtre, où quelques secondes plus tôt, il y était posté.

L'archer accourut vers lui tout en criant son nom. Mais ces appels furent lancés dans le vide…

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, il vit son ami toucher le sol avec force. Il s'approcha de lui tout aussi vite qu'il pouvait, s'agenouillant au sol près du corps étendu. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout devint flou… Il se souvenait juste d'avoir pris le jeune médium dans ses bras et l'avoir entendu murmurer quelques mots.

« …dé-… »

« Chut. »

« Ce soir, je ne p-… »

« Tais-toi ! Arrête de parler, garde tes forces. Ichihara-san saura quoi faire. »

« … »

« Elle saura… » Répéta Dôméki.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°o**_

Revenant au moment présent, Dôméki se laissa glisser tout au long du mur de la cabine de douche.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici… »

Inspirant et expirant avec force, il se décida à se lever et se laver vite fait pour enfin sortir. Comme lui avait indiqué Yûko, il trouva un kimono noir sur le meuble à sa droite. Il se sécha calmement avec des gestions précises. Ajustant une serviette au niveau de sa taille puis il s'avança vers le miroir face à lui. Avec sa main, il dissipa la buée qui s'était accumulée. Fixant avec attention l'image que le miroir lui renvoya, il fut rassuré d'y voir enfin un visage familier. Détournant le regard de son reflet, il se dirigea vers le vêtement qui était posé non lui de là. Une fois ce détail réglé, il sortit de la douche pour se diriger vers la chambre de Watanuki.

Respirant un bon coup, il entreprit d'ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. La chambre était plutôt spacieuse et accueillante. Ne prêtant que très peu d'attention au décor de la pièce, il avança vers le lit et s'installa sur le bord de celui-ci tout doucement.

Avec sa main, il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était rebellée. Puis, il amorça un mouvement vers la joue de son ami avec tendresse et douceur. Ce contact a eu pour effet de réveiller le blessé.

« Ummh… »

Ouvrant les yeux péniblement, Watanuki fixa le brun avec un léger sourire.

« Hé... » Murmura le blessé.

« Salut. »

« Ça va ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. » Répliqua l'archer.

« Je vais bien… »

« Tu as mal ? »

« Non… Ce n'était pas aussi grave que cela en avait l'air. »

« Je… »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Dôméki plaça sa tête au creux du cou de Watanuki.

« Je vais bien. »

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil… »

« Je te promets d'essayer. »

Le temps sembla s'écouler tout doucement. Dégageant sa tête de la merveilleuse source de chaleur et _de_bien-être, Dôméki fixa ton ami avec intensité.

« Kimihiro_…_»

« Oui ? »

« Je… »

« Hum ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi… »

« … »

« Tu représentes tout ce que j'ai en ce monde. »

On pouvait aisément lire dans le regard de Watanuki une grande inquiétude et interrogation.

« … Je t'aime. »

Ces mots sortirent de la bouche de l'archer avec tendresse et douceur. Comme un souffle murmuré par une brise printanière.

Watanuki regarda son ami avec un sourire et un certain soulagement, puis ajouta tout calmement:

« Je t'aime aussi. » Tout en caressant avec sa main bandée la joue de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est une drôle de façon de se déclarer… »

« Non. Elle est parfaite. Est-ce… »

Ne laissant pas finir sa phrase, Dôméki déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé.

« Repose-toi. »

« … »

Observant son vis-à-vis, Watanuki tenta de protester, mais une main chaleureuse se déposa sur ses lèvres.

« Non, tu dors. »

Déposant un dernier baiser sur le front de son ami, l'archer s'éloigna un peu pour le voir sombrer petit à petit dans un sommeil réparateur.

L'observant pendant un moment pour veiller à son sommeil, Dôméki se jura qu'il fera, mais absolument tout pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°o**_

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, pendant lesquelles l'archer s'était contenté de regarder le blessé dormir paisiblement. Cependant, on vint le chercher pour aller rejoindre Yûko semblait vouloir lui parler. Sortant de la chambre sans avoir lancé un dernier regard vers le médium. Puis, il se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle la propriétaire devait l'attendre.

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin, tu veux manger quelques choses ? »

« Je préfère boire un verre. »

« Oui, je te comprends. »

S'installant genoux pliés sur le sol face à Yûko. Celle-ci l'observa un petit moment avant de le servir.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Merci. » dit-il tout en saisissant sa coupe, puis il ajouta « Mieux. »

« Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? » questionna Yûko.

« Bien, bien que je soupçonne qu'il me cache quelque chose. »

« C'est sûr, le connaissant il ne veut sûrement pas t'inquiéter davantage. »

« Humm… »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? »

Relevant tout d'un coup la tête, Dôméki la fixa avec froideur.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça… J'ai compris. »

« … »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Cependant, le silence fut de courte durée puisqu'une certaine boule noire vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'archer.

« Dôméki n'a pas à s'inquiéter. La personne, qui a fait du mal à Watanuki, ne risque plus de le refaire. » Déclara simplement Mokona.

Le brun la regarda avec un léger sourire, puis il posa sa main sur le sommet de la tête de cette peluche parlante pour une légère caresse.

Soudain, un cri échappa de Mokona.

« WAH ! Du saké ! Mokona veut boire aussi ! »

Un rire sincère vit le jour enfin sur le visage de l'archer. Yûko détourna la tête avec un sourire vers le ciel étoilé.

« Je suppose que tu préfères rester ici cette nuit ? »

« S'il vous plaît oui. »

« Tu trouveras un futon dans la chambre de Watanuki. »

« Merci. » Répondit simplement le brun.

« Bon, je te laisse. Je vais me reposer. »

Yûko se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix de Dôméki l'interpella.

« Ichihara-san, quand pensez-vous qu'il sera en état de bouger sans trop de problèmes. »

« Humm, d'ici trois jours je pense. Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a un lieu que je veux lui faire découvrir, c'est la bonne saison pour ça. »

« Je vois. » Dis simplement Yûko avec un sourire. « C'est un merveilleux endroit, je suis sûr que cela lui plaira. »

« Je l'espère. »

« Pense à te reposer. » Ajouta-t-elle tout en partant.

« Mokona aussi va dormir. » Lança la petite peluche.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondit Dôméki tout en caressant la petite boule de poile.

Restant seul, Dôméki se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. La lune était pleine, se dressant majestueusement sur la voûte céleste. Elle avait pour compagnon quelques étoiles, certaines plus brillantes que les autres. Il resta debout dehors un long moment observant ce magnifique ciel sombre et profond, mais tout aussi accueillant.

Délaissant sa contemplation, il prit la direction de la chambre de Watanuki. D'un pas silencieux, il pénétra dans la pièce qui était éclairée par une simple lampe à chevet disposée de manière qu'elle éclaire l'ensemble de lieu sans agressivité. Il s'avança vers le bel endormi tout doucement, puis amorça un mouvement vers lui. Celui-ci dormait tranquillement, sa respiration était régulière et calme. Il en fut rassuré.

Caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son ami, Dôméki souffla bien plus qu'il ne parla un bonne nuit.

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°o**_

Le lendemain, le réveil fut assez difficile pour le brun, puisqu'il n'avait cessé de se lever toutes les heures pour veiller au sommeil et au confort de son petit ami. Cependant, cela lui importa peu. Le voir dormir était l'un des meilleurs moments qu'il avait eu à vivre en sa compagnie. Bien que ce fût dans un seul sens pour le moment…

Un froissement de tissu attira l'attention de l'archer. Ajustant son yukata au mieux, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Et là, il vit l'image la plus adorable et paradoxalement la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais eu le plaisir de voir. Watanuki était étendu sur le dos, son yukata entrouvert de bas en haut. Il était maintenu par sa simple ceinture. Dévoilant un corps fin, mais tout aussi bien proportionné. Sa main droite était positionnée sur sa poitrine, l'autre se reposait simplement sur le lit. Les jambes légèrement écartées, avec une belle vue sur sa cuisse. Il était là, innocent et sans défense.

Il suffisait d'un geste, d'un pas pour…

Totalement plongé dans ses pensées, tout sauf honnête, Dôméki ne vit pas le médium se réveiller.

Watanuki le fixa un petit moment avant de le ramener au présent.

« Tu me déshabilles du regard… J'ai l'impression qu'il suffit d'un mot pour que tu me sautes dessus. » Déclara-t-il avec un rire.

« O-… Quoi ?! »

« Bonjour Monsieur le Pervers. »

Rouge de gêne, mais surtout honteux de son comportement, Dôméki n'osa pas regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Bonjour… »

« Alors, la vue te plaît. »

« Tu joues avec le feu, tu le sais ça… » Tout en disant ça, _il rejoignit_son petit ami pour lui ajuster son yukata et couper court à cette conversation. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Courbatu, mais bien. »

« Pas de douleur ? »

« Juste un peu au niveau de mon dos et bras, mais c'est supportable. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je… non. »

« D'accord. Je comprends. » Dit-il avec une légère caresse sur la joue pour accompagner ses paroles.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Les cours commencent bientôt. »

« Je sais… » Répondit Dôméki tout en fixant le blessé.

Puis, se décidant enfin à se lever, Watanuki le retint par le bras.

« Hier… Je-… »

L'archer fixa son ami avec un sourire comprenant la question muette de son ami, puis il déclara tout aussi simplement.

« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. J'ai bien dis que je t'aimais. »

« … »

« Je t'aime oui. » Déclara le brun tout en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Je veux te voir en forme d'ici trois jours. » Ajouta-t-il tout aussi vite.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Surprise ! »

« Attends… »

« Je te laisse te reposer tranquillement, je reviendrai dans trois jours. »

« … »

Déposant un dernier baiser sur le front du médium, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Shizuka ! » Cria Watanuki.

Suspendant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Dôméki s'arrêta net.

« Merci… »

« … »

Après un bref moment, l'archer se décida enfin ouvrir à la porte coulissante pour disparaître derrière elle.

_**o°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°oSKo°o**_

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent à un rythme assez rapide pour Dôméki. Les cours et plus précisément les entraînements avançaient à une cadence surprenante. Il se sentait plus léger et heureux. Il vivait plus qu'il ne pratiquait son art et cela lui procurait une grande satisfaction.

Le vendredi après-midi se présenta bien vite. Annonçant avec lui le départ éminent vers le lieu du départ de deux garçons. L'archer se présenta devant la boutique, qui sembla avoir disparue depuis la dernière fois. Quelques minutes d'attente passèrent et Watanuki vint à sa rencontre.

« Tu as pris une veste ? »

« Salut à toi aussi… » Fut la réponse du médium.

« Pardon. » S'excusa le brun tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Comment ça va depuis ce matin ? » Ajouta tout aussi vite l'archer.

« Très bien. J'ai pris une veste oui. Alors, on va où? »

« Je ne peux pas te le cacher de toute manière… On va passer la nuit à Inogashira. »

« Ah ! Je suppose qu'il y a une raison précise ? »

« Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse, j'espère ? »

« Voir les dernières de la saison… »

Un sourire heureux fleurit sur les lèvres de Dôméki.

« Oui, les dernières… » Dit-il tout en tendant sa main vers Watanuki.

Le médium l'observa un bref instant, puis il l'empoigna avec douceur et serra avec force la main de son aimé.

L'été annonça sa fin, une séparation de trois saisons avant une prochaine…

Ce qui débuta par une nuit d'été, sembla vouloir poursuivre par une autre…

Et beaucoup d'autres…

-

**

* * *

FIN ?!

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

(1) **Keikogi**: C'est le haut de la tenu du Kyukojin, un haut blanc, à manches courtes.

(2)**Enteki**: Un tir à longue distance, généralement à 60 m.

(3)**Kyudojo** : ou dojo dans lequel se pratiquement le Kyudo.

(4)**Yumi** : Le nom de l'arc japonais.

(5)**Kyudo** : C'est le nom de l'art martial japonais pour l'arc.

Bon, je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à faire la suite de "Les voir ensemble". Je l'ai mise en route, car je voulais faire dire aux deux personnages les mots magiques lol… Je suis partie un peu en life je crois…

Je suis restée bloquée un bon moment sur la fin, je ne savais pas trop comment conclure. Mais je me suis dis, je vais faire une pseudo fin qui conduira (j'espère) vers une suite…

Je sens que je me suis ratée sur le contenu de cet OS…

Je m'excuse d'avance pour ça. (Ayaka: nan, arrête, c'était super bien )

J'espère que la lecture a été facile et un peu agréable. (Ayaka : étrangement, cette fic m'a été plus facile à corriger que l'autre )

Ayaka : gros bisous à Leyla KTK !! Je suis crevée, mais j'ai fini de corriger, je te fais de gros bisous !!! J'espère que cela t'a aidée…

Kain : je me rends compte au fil de la lecture, que je fais beaucoup trop de fautes stupides… En tout cas, Un grand merci et BIG Bisous .


End file.
